1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic speech recognition. More particularly, this invention relates to remote tuning and debugging of automatic speech recognition systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The meanings of certain acronyms and terminology used herein are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1ASRautomatic speech recognitionDCTdiscrete cosine transformFFTfast Fourier transformMFCCMel-frequency Cepstral coefficientsSTFTshort time Fourier transform
Automatic speech recognition systems usually need tuning or debugging after they are installed on a server at a customer site. In typical scenarios, voice servers process thousands of audio calls a day. During operation, trace files are generated for later analysis. Recordings of audio data dominate the trace file size. A typical installation, even in a ramp-up stage can easily generate gigabytes of trace data per day. Support teams are currently limited in their ability to analyze meaningful amounts of trace data because transferring such volumes of data is prohibitively expensive and inefficient. While it would be desirable to undertake daily analysis of trace data at a remote site to avoid the expense of dispatching support personnel to a customer site, in practice, limitations on the transfer of the trace data prevent this. Accordingly, tuning and debugging of automatic speech recognition systems remains slow and expensive.